Red Riding Hood's Cinderella Halloween
by Harmony Shadows
Summary: There's a Halloween Masquerade Ball at Hogwarts. Who's the Cinderella this time? HrxD P.S- This is a Halloween Special. 8 chapters only. Story ends on the last day of October. Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: _Scarletta  
><em>****Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?**  
>AN: **Madam Noctisa is specific. _Noctis_ mean _Midnight_ in Latin. Hope you like this little Halloween Special!

* * *

><p>"Hermione!" yelled Luna and Ginny as they ran around the entire castle, just to find one Gryffindor.<p>

"A Ha!" they said, when they finally found her, in the one place they never searched...In the library.

They reached over to her, while Madam Pince glared at them for yelled.

"Have you been here the entire time?" Luna asked, quietly, so she doesn't get in trouble again.

"Yes, why?" Hermione said, calmly.

"Why? Because the Halloween Masquerade Ball is in 2 days and you still don't have a dress at all!" Ginny, whispered/yelled at her.

"That's because I'm not going." Hermione replied.

"What? Why not? It'll be fun! The only time I'll get to dance with Harry." Luna said, dreamily.

"And me with Blaise _sigh_" Ginny said.

Hermione closed her book that she was currently reading, "So? What does this have to do with me?"

"Because we can't just leave our best friend alone during a Ball, plus you've been studying for the N.E.W.T's! Hardly any time to go and have some fun!" Luna told her.

"I don't know~" Hermione said.

"Don't make me go and tell Pansy." Ginny threatened her.

"I'm in!" Hermione quickly said.

Luna and Ginny both beamed! Ever since Pansy and Ron started dating, there was major chaos, but everyone soon got used to them together. Pansy would mostly watch over the 3, since she was older than them. She would make sure that they're able to enjoy life and have fun.

"Good, there's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, that way you can get your outfit and get ready for the ball." Luna said, brightly.

"And we'll make sure you come no matter what." Ginny told her.

"Ok, ok. Jeez, I'll go. See you tomorrow." Hermione said, packing up her stuff.

"Ok, bye 'Mione!" Luna and Ginny said, before leaving.

That left Hermione alone in the library, before she left as well. She walked to the Heads' dormitory. She stopped in front of the Slytherin and Gryffindor Queen.

_"Misfortune Mix"_ Hermione said. The portrait opened up.

Draco was sitting down on the couch, reading, before he looked up, "Hello Granger."

"Hello Malfoy." Hermione replied, before going upstairs.

Eversince both of them found out that they were Head Boy and Girl, they decided to make a truce, it's only been about 2 months into the school year, and they both were already used to each other.

Although, no one knew about their affection for each other.

...

**_Bang! Bang! BANG!_**

"HERMIONE SELENE GRANGER! WAKE UP!" screamed out Ginny Weasley's voice, outside of the Heads' door.

From the sound of her voice, woke up Hermione.

Hermione went downstairs and opened the door, Ginny and Luna came in.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Luna said.

"I was taking a shower." Hermione said, explaining why her hair was in a towel and she was in her bath robes.

"Well hurry, you need a costume and fast!" Ginny said.

Hermione ran upstairs and changed into a black long-sleeve shirt, jeans, and her grey long coat. She went downstairs and met up with Ginny and Luna in the common room. All three talked, before going to Hogsmeade.

...

When they reached Hogsmeade, they decided to go shopping for Hermione's costume last.

"Why don't we go to Honeydukes? I want to try out their new pumpkin twizzlers!" Luna said.

"A What?" Hermione asked.

"They just got it in, it's like muggle twizzlers, except it's orange and black colored. It'll draw a white pumpkin on your tongue and for the next 24 hours, all you can taste is any kind of Halloween candy!" Luna explained.

"Can I just go to Flourish & Blotts? I want to check out some new books." Hermione pleaded.

"Fine, I'm gonna go and get some candy. Want anything?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Jinx Spray Gum_(when you spray the liquid gum into your mouth, you can taste any flavor you want, and any jinxes or hexes will not work on you for 24 hours)_ and Luminous Razzledums_(lights up your mouth to the color of what your feeling for 24 hours)_!" Hermione told her.

Ginny and Luna nodded, before they went their seperate ways. They all decided to meet up at Fred and George's Joke Shop in half an hour.

...

Hermione walked into Flourish & Blotts and went straight to the Charms Section. Once there, she went to find some fashion charms and masquerade charms, she could use on herself.

"Oh, here's one." she said, grabbing the 2 medium-sized books that said, **_'100 Charms to look Fashionable By: Analiesa Hesgend' & 'Masquerade Mystery Charms By: Erika Mansuela'_****_._**

She opened it up and saw some cool charms on how you can change your hair and eye color. There was one on how you can change the color of your clothes, how to just put a spell on your make-up to make them pick the best look that goes with your outfit, and how to change your voice.

Hermione decided to get both and went to the Muggles Section to find some books she can read on her own. Eversince her adventures during the past years, she was used to violent stories, so she decided to buy 3 books, which were the **_'Hunger Game Series',_** which included a gold MockingJay pin.

She went to the front and bought them.

...

Once she reached there, she realised that she was early. So she waited for Ginny and Luna.

"Hermione!"

She turned around to be hugged by Fred and George Weasley.

"Fred! George! How are you guys? How's your store's profit?" she asked them.

"We're fine..." Fred said.

"The store's doing great as well!" George said.

"So why is a young," (F)

"beautiful girl like you doing here," (G)

"all alone?" (F)

"Well, I'm just waiting for Ginny and Luna, they're forcing me to go the Halloween Masquerade Ball tomorrow." Hermione told them.

"Wait, your getting your stuff now?" Fred asked, shocked.

"Yeah, why do you sound so shocked?" Hermione asked.

"Because, it's tomorrow! There's a new shop for clothes and outfits around the corner." (F)

"It's called the **_Midnight Fashion Secret_**"(G)

"Cool, thanks guys. See you around. I need to find your sister and Luna." Hermione said.

They both nodded, "See ya 'Mione."

Hermione went to Honeydukes, to find out why Ginny and Luna were both late. They both bought their stuff, but were eating it on the way to where they were meeting. Ginny's skin was red, while Luna's was yellow!

"Guys, I think you should go back to Hogwarts and go to the Hospital Wing." Hermione told them.

They were about to refuse, when Hermione said, "I'll find my costume, I promise, ok."

They hesitantly nodded before walking to Hogwarts. Meanwhile, Hermione found the store, George was talking about. It was punk look on it, with dark aqua words saying, _Midnight Fashion Secret_. She was about to walk in, when a strawberry blonde girl came out with a brunette girl, crying. _What was that all about? Was the store horrible inside? _Hermione thought. When she walked in, she was shocked to what she saw. Bright Clothes were everywhere! Signs pointing where gowns and dresses were, casual, modern, fansy! She went to where the costumes were, which were a lot. That after half an hour, she couldn't find a good costume she liked.

"May I help you miss?"

Hermoine turned around to see a woman in her late 30's.

"Yes, I am, uhm, Madam.."

"Noctisa. Madam Noctisa, my dear. Now, you must be looking for a costume for the Ball tomorrow, correctly?" Noctisa asked.

Nocitsa had golden blonde hair, with cerelean eyes. She had only a few wrinkles on her face, but the rest was flawless.

Hermione just nodded to her question.

"Hmm, wait here child. I'll go find you something, and a mask as well." Noctisa said, while going through the maze of costumes.

While Hermione sat, Madam Noctisa came back holding a really Little Red Riding Hood Costume. When Hermione saw this, she blushed, thinking it was childish.

"A-are you sure I s-should wear th-that to a Halloween Masquerade Ball?" Hermione asked her.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. Although, if your hair was blonde, it would look good on you." Noctisa said.

"I've bought a fashion charms book, I can make myself blonde." Hermione said.

"Good, so this ok?" Noctisa asked.

"Y-yeah, just as long as I don't get in trouble." Hermione said.

Hermione looked at the price and froze, "O-on second thought, never mind. I can never afford something like this. I'll just search for something else."

Hermione was about to leave, when Madam Noctisa called her back.

"Wait child! Your different. Different from that blonde girl who only cares about her looks." she said.

"You mean the one who ran out of here crying?" Hermione asked.

Noctisa nodded, "Yes, I wouldn't allow her to get the dress she wanted since she didn't have a good heart, but you do. So I'll make you a deal."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "What kind of deal?"

"Oh, it's simple really. You can keep the dress for free, but at midnight tomorrow, it will disappear and come back to me. Understood?" Noctisa said.

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I don't need it in the future anyway." Hermione said.

"Excellent! Let me get you a good mask with it!" Noctisa said.

When Madam Noctisa got everything, she gave Hermione a locket, saying it will glow when it's midnight. You have only one minute, until your clothes changed. Hermione nodded and left.

Once she reached Hogwarts, she hid her costume and books away, and went down to meet Ginny and Luna. But before she could, she thought about the costume and blushed.

_What should I do? It's totally not me!_ Hermione thought. Until she got an idea~


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: _Scarletta  
><em>****Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?**  
>AN: **This chapter is more shorter, sorry for that. Also, if your wondering how short it is. It's about 1,000 words shorter. Since the first one was about 2,000 words.

* * *

><p>When Hermione told Ginny and Luna that she wasn't going to the Ball, it was <strong><em>absolute<em>** chaos! They started everything from fighting, to screaming, to yelling, to whining, to anger, until they finally stopped and allowed Hermione to not go to the Ball, if she did both their homework for a week.

"Fine, I'll do your guys' homework for a week. Happy?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but can you at least tell us why you don't want to go to the Halloween Masquerade?" Luna asked her.

"Uhm, the costumes were a little too expensive to me, and we're only wearing it once." Hermione half-lied to them.

Thankfully, they took it, since they both nodded.

"Your right, I had to buy the fabric and sew mine." Ginny said.

"I had to wear my cousin's costume." Luna said, as well.

"See~ now you know what I mean." Hermione said.

"It's still not fair though. Your Head Girl! You have to attend it!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione shooked her head, "No, I don't Ginny. Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own, ok?"

"Ok."

"Will we see you tomorrow? Before the Halloween Masquerade?" Luna asked.

"N-no, I can't. I want to read the new books I've bought today." Hermione told them.

"Oh, ok. We'll come on, let's go to dinner." Ginny said.

As they walked, Hermione asked them about their costumes.

"Oh! I'm going as a cowgirl! My cousin always loved them, so they got her a cowgirl costume." Luna told them.

"What about you Ginny?" Hermione asked the red-head.

"I'm going as a devil!" Ginny said, while giggling.

"Yeah, I can see the devil in you already." Hermione said.

She and Luna laughed as Ginny glared at them.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Luna went to the Ravenclaw table, while Ginny and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table. Where Ron and Harry were in a _eat-everything-before-you-explode game, **again**_.

"Hmm, Ginny. It looks like Ron is winning, isn't he?" Hermione asked her, as if this was usual.

"Yeah, he is. Do you think he'll need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked, non-worriedly.

"Nope, if he does, then **Pansy** would be yelling at him." Hermione said.

At the word, _Pansy_, Ron stopped eating and looked up scaredly left and right, "Pansy?"

The girls laughed at this, although Hermione didn't notice a Slytherin staring at her.

...

After dinner, Hermione went to her room and took out her costume. It still was new dark-looking as usual. She put it on and if fit her perfectly. She was shocked to see what she thought she never had. She actually, _had_ curves, her breast were a perfect size to hide, and the boots and stockings were amazing!

She took out her **100 Charms to look Fashionable **book out and found a charm that can change your hair blonde and your eyes blue! But, Hermione didn't want blue eyes, she wanted **_violet eyes!_** Which was found on the next page.

She went to her mirror and the incantation. When Hermione stopped, she was shocked by how she now looked! Her used-to-be frizzy brown hair was now curly golden yellow, her eyes was like clear amethyst gems! Hermione grinned very widely.

She took everything off, hid her costume and mask, then went to sleep. Can't wait for tomorrow.

...

**_Beep! Beep! Beep!_** yelled Hermione's alarm clock. She looked at it and it was 9 in the morning. Since the Ball started at 8 pm, she decided to go later.

She took an short, brief shower, saying that in the afternoon she'll take a shower. After changing, she went downstairs to go eat.

When she reached the Great Hall, Ginny attacked her.

" 'Mione! Good, I know that your not going to the Masquerade Ball, but me and some of the other girls are going to be gone for the entire day, just to get ready. So I need your opinion, which color of lipstick should I use?" Ginny asked her.

The red-head was holding a fiery red colored nail polish and the other was a little more darker.

"I recommend the Fiery Red Nail Polish." Hermione told her.

"Thanks 'Mione, see you later!" Ginny said, before running off to a group of girls and Luna.

After she ate 2 blueberry muffins, a stack of pancakes, and some orange juice, she went upstairs, after saying 'Bye' to Harry and Ron.

...

That morning, Hermione was about to run to the Heads' Dormitory, to only be bumped into another girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going." she said.

She had chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a lavender blouse and light skinny jeans.

"Oh, It's ok. I should've watch as well." Hermione said.

"I'm not a student here, but I was sent from **Madam Noctisa** to **help Hermione Granger** look** fabulous** for the **Halloween Masquerade Ball**." she said.

"That's me. I'm Hermione Granger. May you at least tell me your name?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it's you? Well nice to meet you, Hermione. My name is Jacy! Shall we get you ready for the Halloween Ball?" Jacy asked.

Hermione nodded and led them both to the Heads' Dormitory. She whispered the password and they both went to her room.

"May I see your costume and mask?" Jacy asked.

Hermione took out her costume and mask from far into her closet.

"Oh, that's so dark and beautiful! Madam Noctisa said you knew a charm to turn yourself blonde, correct?" Jacy asked.

"Yup, here I'll do it now." Hermione said.

Right there, she did the incantation and she was now a curly blonde, violet eyed girl.

"I love it! And your new eye color as well!" Jacy said, "Now, let's make sure you have not one single piece of dirt on you. Take your clothes off."

Hermione blushed, at thinking of being naked in front of another girl, but did as told.

"Hmm, not bad, but still some dirt. Luckily, I was planning on waxing you." Jacy said.

The last part made Hermione's eyes widened, "WAXING?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: _Scarletta_**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?**  
>AN: **Please know that Hermione still has her blonde hair & violet eyes during the beginning.

* * *

><p>After hours and hours of being painful pampered by Jacy, it was already 8pm. The time for the Halloween Masquerade Ball to start.<p>

"Ok, you just go to the Halloween Ball at 9 pm. I need to do your hair, make-up, and then you need to put on your costume and mask." Jacy said.

Hermione nodded.

Jacy started to brush Hermione's blonde hair, while Hermione thought.

_What if Ginny and Luna notices me through the mask? Will they be angry at me? Oh, I hope not. I wanted this to be a suprise. But what about their crushes, Harry and Zabini? _Hermione thought.

_What if they start to like me when they see me? Or what if boys start to like me? Well, nothing wrong with that. They won't see 'me' anymore after the Halloween Masqerade at midnight. No more curly blonde hair and violet eyes, anymore. Going to be frizzy brown with muddy brown eyes._ Hermione thought.

"Done!" Jacy said, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts.

It took only a few seconds to understand what Jacy was talking about. She finished Hermione's now fabulous hair. Her hair was luminent! The curls were perfect and not one was sticking out. Jacy took half her hair, and pulled it up, making Hermione's hair show more volume.

"So~? What do you think?" Jacy asked.

"I love it! It's amazing! Thank you Jacy!" Hermione said.

"Glad you like it, Hermione. Now, let's put on your costume and mask. Then I can put on your make-up" Jacy said.

Hermione did what she was told, went to the bathroom, and put it on. Once she was done changing, Jacy looked at the Dark Red Riding Hood costume more clearly.

The dress went to her mid-thighs, while the hood went to her knees. Black trimings were at the edges of the dress and hood. She also had light dark net-stockings. Matching her black high-heeled boots. There were ribbons on the elbow part of the hood, and a bow to tye the hood together. There was a small circle on top of the dress, showing some cleavage. It looked amazing!

The mask was black and red, similar to the dress. The black part of the mask was more lacy, since the background of the mask was red. On the right side of it was a red feather. With the red feather, was a black rose, all skinny and puffy. **_(Dress & Mask on profile)._**

"Hmmm." Jacy said.

Suddenly, the chestnut hair-colored witch grabbed her make-up kit and took out: dark red lipstick, red lipgloss, mascara, red eye shadow, silver eye shadow, blush, and black eye liner.

"Sit down. Since mostly the main colors are red and black, let's make you more middle of both." Jacy said.

The blue-eyed girl started with the blush, smoothingly. It made Hermione's cheecks glow red. Then she went to eyes. She putted the black eye liner gently on the tips of her eyes, adding more black to them. Then, the red eye shadow first, Jacy added more making the red show. She then, grabbed the silver eye shadow, although it was different.

"Close your eyes tightly, until I tell you to open them." Jacy told Hermione.

Hermione tightly closed her eyes more, and Jacy sprinkled some silver eye shadow on her eye lids. Adding some sparkle to her eyes.

"Good, now open." Jacy ordered her.

Hermione opened her eyes, and Jacy grabbed a light wet cloth to take out any silver that was everywhere but her eyes.

"Now we have to do the lipgloss part." Jacy said, joyfully.

At this, Hermione rolled her eyes.

Jacy put the dark red lipstick at the bottom first, adding more so it was nicely dark red. She then told Hermione to rub her lips together. Hermione did so and the lipstick was perfectly fine and was on both of her lips. Jacy took out the red clear lipgloss and made sure that the lipgloss was less than enough. When she was done, Hermione rubbed her lips again and looked at the mirror.

When she did this she almost dropped her jaw to the floor if Jacy didn't stop her.

"Don't. I worked too much on your face." Jace told her.

Hermione did and was still shocked. **She was glowing!**

**"**Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hermione said, hugging Jacy tightly.

"Your welcome, not come on. It's already 9: 15pm and you have a Halloween Ball to get to." Jacy reminded her.

"Yeah, I know. See you later Jacy. I'm gonna miss you." Hermione said, giving Jacy one last hug.

"I'll miss you too Hermione. Now remember, you must leave before midnight. The locket will glow on midnight, so you have one minute if your late." Jacy said, while putting the locket Madam Noctisa gave her over Hermione's neck.

"Don't worry. I'll remember. Thank you one last time." Hermione said.

Jacy nodded, "Now go, Hermione. Or you'll have no fun at all."

They both laughed and Hermione left. When Hermione left, Jacy apparated back to Madam Noctisa.

"Is it done?" Noctisa asked her.

"Yes, Hermione looked beautiful!" Jacy told her.

"You didn't tell her that she was able to keep the dress if she found true love there, did you?" Noctisa asked her.

Jacy shooked her head, "Nope!"

"Good, for right now, the only souvenir she has is that locket. And if she finds her prince, let's just hope he finds that locket when it _accidently_ drops form her neck." Noctisa said.

"Yeah, let's just hope." Jacy agreed with her.

Back at Hogwarts Castle, Hermione ran to the Great Hall, feeling excited for a first in a long time, to the Halloween Masquerade Ball.

**_Who's going to be my Prince?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: _Scarletta_**  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?**  
>AN: **I don not really want to think about Ginny, Luna, or Pansy's costumes. Also, so sorry that I updated late. Not on a good mood today. :(

* * *

><p>When Hermione finally reached the Great Hall and stopped in front of the closed doors. She took a deep breath and breathed out, before putting on her mask <em>(yes, she didn't put on her mask yet. But everyone was at the dance, so no one saw her) <em>and giving herself a determined look.

...

Inside was a different story for Draco. Everyone was dancing and having fun, except him. He sat and drank some of the dance's punch as he watched his mate, Blaise, who was dressed as Frankenstein dance with a red-headed devil wearing a red and gold mask with a red feather on the side. It was easy to say that it was Ginny Weasly dancing with Blaise. Even though, her dress was red and black, Draco thought she was dumb enough to wear a red and gold mask.

"Stupid Weaselette. Although, Congrats Blaise." Draco muttered out.

From the corner of his eye, he was Potter in a cowboy suit, dancing...with a cowgirl, with a gold mask?

"Potter has a girlfriend? Who knew." Draco again muttered.

Little did he know was that the cowgirl was actually Luna Lovegood, easily since from her hair.

Pansy wearing a Queen of Hearts costume from Alice in Wonderland and a black and red lacy maskcame up to him, "Come on Draco, there are a lot of girls here that wants to dance with you!"

"Yeah, I know that, but I'm searching for the perfect girl, Pans. Go back to Weasle boy." Draco told her.

Pansy glared at him, huffed and went back to Ron, who was drinking some punch.

Suddenly, the doors opened and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to see who was late. In came a blonde glowing Dark Red Riding Hood girl. When Draco saw her, his breath stopped.

He saw as she walked showing off her smooth long legs. Making a pout with her glistening lips. What mostly shocked everyone was that she had violet eyes. Who had violet eyes? The eye shadow made her eyes glow. Everything about her was shining off her, except a locket on her neck.

_Who was this dark beauty?_ He thought.

...

Hermione was nervous when everyone was staring at her and was whispering around wondering who she was.

_"Who is she?"_

_"Where'd she get that costume?"_

_"She looks amazing! Red Riding Hood suits her."_

_"What house is she in?"_

Hearing all those things made Hermione scared. She ran off to the where the food was settled and drank some punch. This helped Hermione to calm down a bit.

Draco watched her with amazement and amusement. He saw that she was nervous and ran to the punch bowl. When a slow song started, he stood up and walked over towards her, not knowing who she was. He tapped on her shoulder 3 times before she turned around and saw who was looking at her.

Hermione stood in shock of who was in front of him. It was Draco Malfoy, although disguising as a vampire. But people can see it was him from his platinum blonde hair. During the 2 months that they lived together, Hermione noticed Draco differently. That he wasn't all mean, that he cared for only the people he cared about and he was forced to hate people with no pureblood. Seeing this made Hermione have a crush on him.

"Hello Ms. Riding Hood, may I ask you to dance?" Draco asked her.

He held his hand out and Hermione mentally gulped, before taking his hand. Everyone watched them both and now wondered who was able to capture their Slytherin Prince's eyes.

_"Wow, first dance she got and it's the Slytherin Prince."_

_"Who can do that so quickly?"_

_"That's Malfoy's first dance at the Ball as well."_

_"She must be special to capture Malfoy's eye."_

The last comment made Hermione blush, Draco chuckled at it.

"Don't let them get to your head. For now, it's only our dance." Draco told her.

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes, only our dance. Mr. Vampire." She said, smirking at the last comment. Draco laughed.

"You are one interesting girl, Ms. Hood." Draco said.

"Why thank you, your most darkness." Hermione, sacrastically said.

"Oh dark huh? Isn't Little Red Riding Hood suppose to be bright?" Draco said, amused by the girl.

She smirked at her, "Who said I was bright?"

"Clever one, I grabbed, huh?"

"Not only clever~ Mr. Malfoy" she said.

"Ahh, quickly noticed who I was. Was it my beautiful platinum blonde locks? Or the people who keeps saying who I am?" he asked, sarcastically.

"A little bit of both~" she told him.

"Well, you know me, but I don't know you."

"And it'll stay like that."

"Well, let's see how long it takes for me to make you take it off then, huh?"

"Yup, good luck with that~"

"Oh, I know I will."

"Then let's see" Hermione said, before giving him a peck on the lips and running away.

Draco was shocked by what she did, and ran after the red minx. He saw her close to Pansy and grabbed her arm. She shreiked.

"Looks like I caught you~" Draco told her.

"That you did."

"Gonna take off that mask?"

"Hmmm, later. For now, let's dance!" Hermione said, before pulling him towards the dance floor, which was playing a fast beat song.

...

After dancing for a while, Hermione told Draco that she was going to go outside for a while. Draco joined her as well. As soon as she was outside with fresh air, she happily sighed.

"Ahh! Fresh Air!" Hermione said, giggling.

Draco watched the girl, smiling, still not knowing who she was.

"A little over-excited about fresh air are we?" Draco said.

"Maybe, maybe. You may never know~" Hermione said.

Draco came closer to her, until his hands were on her waist. Hermione looked into his eyes with happiness.

"I may not, but I do want to know one thing." he said, huskily.

Hermione felt shivers down her spine, "And what may that be?" She said, her hands automatically going around his neck.

"What does those small plump lips taste like." he said, coming closer to her lips.

"Well, shall we do an experiment?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." Draco said, closing the barrier between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: _Scarletta _**  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?  
><strong>AN: **Hoped everyone liked this chapter. Luna and Ginny will learn the truth next chapter, ok.

* * *

><p>The kiss made Hermione's heart flutter. <em>Who knew kissing Draco Malfoy would be incredible!<em> Hermione thought, as they kissed.

Draco smiled in the kiss, it made Draco feel amazing. _Who is she and where has she been all my life?_ Draco thought.

Once they pulled away, their breath was deep. When they were able to catch their breath, they just stared at each other with silence.

_She's beautiful_, Draco thought.

Suddenly Hermione's locket started to glow, catching Hermione and Draco's attention.

"Is that suppose to happen?" Draco asked her.

Hermione just nervously nodded, "I've go to go."

Hermione started to run, but Draco grabbed her arm.

"Wait, tell me your name." Draco asked her.

She was able to reply, when she felt her costume slowly dissolving.

"I'm sorry. I can't. I'm late. I've got to go." She said.

She broke from his grasp and started to run. Draco ran after her, but couldn't because she was already gone. His heart sanked, knowing that the girl of his dreams ran away, but he was determined to find her.

When he was going to go back to the ball, something shiny caught his eye. He looked to where it was and saw that it was his Riding Hood's locket! Draco grabbed in and knew what to do tomorrow.

When he finally went back in, Blaise went over and talked to him

"Mate, you ok? I saw your girl run away. What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. She said that she was late when it reached midnight and ran off." Draco told him.

"Sad mate, gonna try and find her?" Blaise asked him.

"Yup, she dropped her locket, " Draco showed him the locket before continuing, "and I'm determined to find her."

"Really? True Love!" Pansy said, who overheard him.

"Can you help me Pans?" he asked.

"Sure, but Draco. What is she isn't a pure-blood?" Pansy asked, testing his love.

"You know that I don't care about blood differences anymore, Pansy. During our dances, we talked about ourselves. She was so kind, understandable, thoughtful. She made me feel that I was actually cared about. I'm going to find her." Draco said.

"Then, it looks like we're helping you find your run away princess." Pansy said.

"Red Riding Hood." Blaise corrected her.

"Oh, Princess, Riding Hood. How cares? She still ran away." Pansy pointed out

"Any ideas?" the Italian asked the blonde vampire.

"Yeah, I've got a good one."

...

Hermione ran until she reached the Heads' Dormitory Portrait.

"Password?" The Slytherin and Gryffindor Queen asked.

"_Misfortune Mixing_" Hermione said, quickly.

When they opened up, Hermione ran upstairs, feeling her clothes dissolve quickly. When Hermione closed the door to her room, her costume and mask was gone. The only thing she had on was her knickers, bra, net stockings, and boots that she owned. Her hair was now a mess and her make-up was ruin because she was sweaty.

Hermione decided to take a shower, then go to sleep. Although, she didn't notice that she didn't have the locket.

When she finished taking a shower, she changed, and went to bed. Dreaming about the Ball, dancing, and the kiss with Malfoy. During her sleep, she smiled.

...

During the Ball, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise ran towards Dumbledore's office.

"_Lemon Sherbert_" Draco said, making the statue move, showing the stairs.

They went up and knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said, from the opposite side.

They opened the door, to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked them.

"I found this girl tonight, during the Masquerade Ball, but she then left. I want to find her." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know why you care about finding her, but it has to be a seriously important problem if you want professors' help." Professor McGonagall told him.

"But this is important! She was the only one who made me feel that I was special." Draco said.

"Now, Mr. Malf-" Professor McGonagall was cut off.

"Then we shall help you Mr. Malfoy. If it's that important to you." Dumbledore said.

Professor McGonagall sighed in defeat, "Fine. How may we help?"

"She left when her locket started glowing and she dropped it as she ran." Draco told them, holding up the locket.

"Let me have a closer look at it." Professor McGonagall said.

When Draco gave her the locket, she dropped it so quickly, as if it burned her hand. Which was true, a red 'X' appeared on her right hand, which she was holding it.

"I see. It's been curse, so only the girl who owns this can hold it, and you of course, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said, amused.

"Have an idea who owns this?" Professor McGonagall asked, still holding her hand.

"No, but I have an idea that we can find whoever owns this tomorrow morning." Dumbledore said.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Easy, tomorrow morning, during breakfast..." Dumbledore said, telling them the plot.

...

The next morning, Hermione changed into her clothes, since it was Saturday, they didn't had any classes. She opened the door, to see Luna and Ginny already there.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, happily, "You'll never guess what happened to me at the Ball!"

"Or me!" Luna said, as well.

"What?" Hermione asked them.

"Blaise/Harry asked me out!" They both said at the same time.

"Congrats you guys." Hermione told them.

"You should've been there when it happened. There was also a** blonde Red Riding Hood** who caught Malfoy's attention." Ginny said.

At this, Hermione started to grow nervous, "Really? Who was it?"

"We don't know, although at midnight, she ran away." Luna said.

At that moment, Hermione was relieve, "Is that so? Why is that? Did Malfoy say anything that made her run away?"

"I don't know, but when he came back in, he was sulking." Ginny told her.

That made Hermione feel guilty, "Oh, well lets not worry about it. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

...

When they reached the breakfast, Dumbledore got up and reached the podium, "Silence!"

This made everyone quiet down and turn their heads to Dumbledore.

"Now, did everyone have fun yesterday night?" he asked.

Everyone, except Hermione, just nodded.

"Well, one of our students didn't. It appears that Mr. Malfoy's partner ran away before he was able to identify her. But, when she ran away, she dropped her locket. Mr. Malfoy may you show it to everyone." he asked Draco.

Draco stood up from the Slytherin table and showed them the locket. Hermione paled. _What's it doing here? I thought it disappeared with my costume and mask!_ Hermione thought.

Draco walked over to where Dumbledore was and put the locket on another podium, which was next to Dumbledore's.

"If you are Mr. Malfoy's run away princess, please step up and claim it." Dumbledore said.

When that was said, a ton of girls started lining up to claim it.

"Stop!" Dumbledore said, making the girls freeze.

"Be warned though, If you aren't the owner, if will burn your hand. Our own Professor McGonagall tried to touch it, and it burned her right hand. It is cursed and only the owner can hold it, besides Mr. Malfoy, here." Dumbledore warned them.

Although, that didn't stop the girls from lining up. All of a sudden, Luna got up and grabbed Hermione and Ginny's arm and pulled them off closer to the doors.

"What?" Ginny asked her.

"Who do you think the owner is?" Luna asked them.

"I-I don't know." Hermione studdered.

"Hmm, she must be very important to Malfoy if he wanted to search her." Ginny said, as she watched Millicent Bulstrode walk away crying from when she touched the locket.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: **_**Scarletta  
><strong>_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?  
><strong>AN: **Ok, there will be 2 chapters today to make up Friday's. Hope you injoy!

* * *

><p>After a whole line of girls were burned, it was already time for classes. Which, Hermione thought she was safe with. It would've been normal, if all of the professors weren't helping Draco find her.<p>

With their first class, Potions. Professor Snape made everyone smell the Amortenia potion he already had and make everyone say, _out loud_, what they smelled.

Everyone knew that he was doing this for his god-son's happiness. As everyone went and smelled it, we found some weird smells, like _'old underwear', 'dirty candy', to even 'ear wax'!_ Hermione felt said for those people.

When it was my turn, people turned, interested to whom the Gryffindor Princess's current love person was. Hermione was nervous and watched as the Amortenia turned green, she took a whiff, and smelled…._Hawthorn wood?_

"Well, Ms. Granger?" Professor Snaped asked, impatiently, but also curiously.

"Maple Wood.." Hermione lied.

She took another sniff,…._Cologne? Wait, it smells expensive. I'll just say this one._

"Expensive Cologne…"

Hermione took the last whiff,….._Blonde hair?_ This made Hermione's eyes widen, mentally. _My Amortenia smells like Malfoy? How?…. The dance!_ she thought.

"Lastly, I smell,…F-firebolt smoke." Hermione lied again.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, you may sit down now."

Hermione, hesitantly went back to where she sat. Not knowing that a certain slytherin was watching her, wide-eyed from what she said.

When class ended, Hermione almost ran towards the door. When she was about to turn the corner, someone called out her voice.

"Granger!"

She turned around to see Theodore Nott running after her.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Why did your Amortenia smell like me?" He asked, seriously.

Hermione froze, not thinking that everything she lied about, except the expensive cologne, was true.

"I-I."

"Because, I remember never ever talking to you before. Yet, I have expensive cologne, has a Firebolt Broom, and my wand is made out of Maple Wood." Theo explained to her.

Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Theo and pulled him to the an empty classroom.

"Listen, I lied about what I saw in the Amortenia, ok? So don't mind about it." Hermione said.

As Hermione was about to leave, Theo grabbed her hand.

"Wait, why did you lie?" He asked her.

"Because, I knew who my Amortenia is." Hermione said.

Before Theo could say anything else, she pushed her arm away and ran towards her next class.

Leaving Theo to understand what she meant.

…

During Hermione's free hour, she went to the library and read her _Hunger Games_ book (I absolutely love them!). She was so into the story, that she didn't' notice a red-head and blonde coming her way.

"Mione." Ginny said, shaking Hermione's shoulders to get her attention.

"Yeah?" Hermione asked, getting her book mark to remember where she was.

"What is it? I was at the part where Katniss volunteered to go into the Hunger Games for her little sister, Prim." Hermione complained.

"Sorry, but we have some questions to ask you." Luna said.

"Ask away." Hermione said.

"Not yet, first drink this Veritaserum." Ginny said, giving her a vile.

Hermione, hesitantly took it. "Ok, now ask me."

"Good, were you at the Masquerade Ball last night?" Luna asked.

Hermione, then realized what they were doing, but didn't know that Hermione knew how to get through it, "No."

She was only half-lying, since she wasn't there when the Ball actually started and didn't stayed there until it ended.

Luna pouted and turned to Ginny, "See, she wasn't at the Ball at all."

Hermione released a relieved sigh, but Ginny wasn't convinced.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "Wait, how about. Were you at the Ball at all?"

Hermione gulped, knowing that she had to say the truth, "Y-yes."

They both gasped and started to ask more questions.

"When were you there?"

"At around 9."

"Did you dance with Malfoy?"

"Yes."

"Were you in a Dark Red Riding Hood costume?"

"Yes."

"Are you the Run Away Princess?"

"Yes."

"Did Malfoy do anything to hurt you that made you leave?"

"No."

"Why did you lied to us?"

"Because I didn't know what you would say from my costume." Hermione said, defeating.

"What we would say? Hermione, we loved it!" Luna exclaimed.

"Yeah, why lie?" Ginny said.

"Although, we're angry at you. We forgive you." Luna said.

Hermione smiled at them, "Thanks you guys."

"But wait, what about your locket?" Ginny asked.

"I'm planning on stealing it tonight. If they leave the locket in the Great Hall." Hermione told them.

"We'll come with you, if you get caught." Luna said.

"Thanks." Hermione said, smiling at them.

"But for now, you've got to tell us some details about last night." Ginny said.

Hermione laughed and started to tell them everything.

…

During Dinner, girls, who weren't able to go in line before, were lining up. Hermione gave each of them a sad smile, knowing that each of them will get burned.

Suddenly, Ginny went over and sat next to her, "Look how stupid those girls are. They know that none of them danced with Malfoy, but yet. They still try. Pure idiots."

"Hey, don't be mean! They're just some of Malfoy's fan girls who would do anything to be with him." Hermione said.

"So how are you going to get your locket with your plan? What if you get caught?" Ginny asked.

"I'll diguise myself to the person everyone thought they saw last night. They'll never know that it's me." Hermione told her.

All of a sudden, Luna joined them from the empty seat next to Hermione. Which used to be filled by Lavender, who was currently up in the line.

"I over heard what you guys were talking about. 'Mione, do you want us to come with you?" Luna asked.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"So, if you actually get caught, we can just say that the mystery girl was one of us." Luna told them.

"Not a bad idea." Ginny complemented.

"Why thank you. Hermione?" Luna said, looking at her.

"Sure, I guess." Hermione said.

The blonde and red-head both squealed.

"Ok, let's all meet up in the Astrometry Tower at around…midnight. Got it?" Hermione told them.

They both nodded.

"How about we all wear black? So we can blend in the night?" Luna asked.

Ginny and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah, a black cape and a black mask. But where can we get them?" Ginny asked.

"I have 3." Luna said.

They both looked at her weirdly.

"My father and I would always wear black during the dark, so we can catch any _Mirdelas_." Luna told them, dreamily.

"Ok, bring them to the Astrometry Tower, ok?" Hermione said.

Luna nodded.

"Ok then, looks like we got a plan." Ginny said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: _Scarletta_****  
><strong>**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?  
><strong>AN: **The second chapter of today! 2 chapters in 1 day. So now Friday and Saturday is now complete! 1 more chapter to go!

* * *

><p>Ginny, Luna, and Hermione met up in the Astrometry Tower at 11:55 pm at night. Ginny was able to steal Harry's invisible cloak and she and Hermione was able to go away easily. Luna brought the black robes and they were ready to begin.<p>

"Ready?" Hermione asked them, as she put the black mask over her now violet eyes.

Ginny and Luna nodded. They all went under the invisible cloak and started to walk towards the Great Hall, avoiding Peeves, Filch, and Mrs. Norris.

When they reached the Great Hall, it was dark and silent. Although, they were shocked by the appearance in front of them. There, near the podium, where the locket was, was Astoria Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode.

Astoria's wand was pointing at the locket, _"Aulus Tredera." _

Dark blue light came out of her wand and shot at the locket. Suddenly, another locket was made and dropped onto Astoria's waiting hand.

"Good! Now, let's hide the real one. Then, Draco and I will be together!" Astoria said, dreamily squealing.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ Millicent said, pointing at the real locket.

"STOP! _Expellimarus!_"

Millicent was put out of her concentration, and the 2 slytherins turned to see who was speaking.

There stood Harry Potter with his wand pointing at them.

Astoria narrowed her eyes, "Leave Potter and we will never speak of this."

"Greengrass, Bulstrode. What are you doing?" Harry commanded.

"Why should we tell you?"

"Because I am a Prefect and can take points off of Slytherin."

"We're saying nothing!"

"Ok, then. 15 points from Slytherin for refusing to answer a prefect."

"How dare you! _Stupef-"_

"_Stupefy!"_

Astoria was shot and was stunned. Millicent gasped.

"I'!" Millicent confessed immediately.

She picked up the stunned Astoria and ran out of the Great Hall. Not wanting to get in more trouble.

Harry turned to see Ginny, Luna, and Hermione all masked and caped.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and why did I see you three sneak away?" Harry asked, not knowing who he was staring at.

At first, Hermione hesitated, but then remembered that she was in a disguise, "I wanted my locket back. Weren't you dressed in a cowboy costume last night?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah, and that means your Malfoy's Red Riding Hood, correct? Yet, why run away?"

Hermione sighed, "Because, I don't know what he would act if he saw what I _really _look like."

Then, all of a sudden, the lights were on and they all heard the door slam close. They all turn around to see Dumbledore, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco.

"I wouldn't care who you are, pure-blood or not." Draco told Hermione.

Hermione felt hesitant for bit, but Luna and Ginny was able to protect her.

"Even, if she's the one you've been calling her _mudblood_ for the last 6 years?" Ginny told him.

That made all Dumbledore, Blaise, Harry, Pansy, and Draco widen their eyes. Although, Luna continued for Ginny.

"Yeah, are you sure your going to care about her? It was just 1 night, Malfoy. Do you really care about her from one night?" Luna asked, but instead of viciously, she asked, softly.

Dumbledore, Blaise, and Pansy all looked at Draco, who had a look of determination and regret in his eyes.

Harry, then knew who was in front of him, "Ginny? Luna? _Hermione?"_

The last name, made the other 4 look at Harry, then at Hermione. This made Hermione nervous, but she was saved. Quickly, Ginny pulled out a long black earring and grabbed Hermione and Luna's, pushing their hands towards the black earring.

Before the others could reach them, the Girl Trio was gone. Draco was in shocked, not believing that not only did he found out who his run away princess was, but that she ran away,_ again!_

…

With a **pop**! Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were transported into….._the Room of Requirement? _Hermione and Luna turned to Ginny.

"Gin, how and why are we in the Room of Requirement?" Luna asked.

"Because, we're not allowed to leave school and this is the only place where we can have privacy." Ginny explained.

"Well, at least it worked." Luna said. They both smiled.

"No, not really, you guys." Hermione told them. Both of them looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Harry still has his Marauders Map," Hermione said, "They'll be here any minute."

"But why would Harry want to help Malfoy?" Ginny asked, hoping her plan would still work.

"Maybe because he wants to find Luna." Hermione guessed, making Luna blush.

When Hermione finished her sentence, the door was being pounded.

"Hermione Granger! Open up! Potter, told me that you guys were in here! He showed us the Marauders Map!" Draco said, from the opposite side of the door.

"Ginny! Come on! I want to see you!" Blaise said.

"Luna! Why are you guys hiding anyway?" Harry said.

The girls looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Then suddenly, before they could even do anything, the door broke open.

There was a loud **'Boom'**and a ton of smoke. Everyone was coughing. When the smoke disappeared, near the door, stood Harry, Draco, and Blaise with their wands in their hands.

_Uh oh,_ the 3 girls thought.

"Hermione!" Draco said, running towards her.

He picked her up and kissed her, as he twirled her around. Hermione, was shocked by what he was doing, but soon gave in and kissed him back.

The others watched the 2 have their reunion. The boys looked at each other, then back at their respected lovers. They knew that they had to say something to them as well.

…

"Luna." Harry said, grabbing her hand.

Luna, stopped watching Hermione and Draco, and took her hand out of Harry's. She stepped back 2 steps away from him.

"Y-yes?" Luna said, stuttering.

"Why did you run away in the Great Hall?" Harry asked her.

"I was forced to by Ginny." Luna confessed.

"But why did you have a scared look when you saw me? The same look you had when you were dancing with me last night." Harry said.

"I thought you wouldn't ever dance with me. With people calling me 'Loony Lovegood' and all." Luna said, with her head down.

Harry felt sad for her, a ton of people, even from her own house, called her _Loony_ because of the creatures she believed actually existed.

Harry didn't even know how she and Hermione were able to be friends. Mostly, when they both first met, Hermione said that the Quibbler was rubbish.

Harry didn't know what to do, but when she saw tears falling from her face, it made his heart break. Suddenly, Harry pulled Luna into a hug.

"W-what?" Luna said, confused.

"Silly, Silly Luna. I've been in love with you ever since 6th year. I didn't care what people said about you. Your special in you own way." Harry said, confessing that he loved her.

Luna was shocked by this, and went up to see Harry's face, and gave him a big, passionate kiss on the lips. Which, to her delight, kissed back.

"I love you, Luna."

"I love you, too."

…

Both Blaise and Ginny were quiet. Ginny hardly looked at Blaise, while he stared at her.

"Ginny-" he was about to start.

"Don't you DARE 'Ginny' Me, ZABINI!" Ginny snapped.

Blaise sighed, not knowing how he was able to talk to her. He then decided being his Slytherin Git self, and smirked.

"Oh? And why's that?" he asked.

"Because! I know what trying to say and do. Your going to try and make me say sorry, tell you the reason why I ran away, and make me fall in love with your git-like self! _No matter how handsome you are._" Ginny said, muttering out the last part.

Although, Blaise was able to hear her and grinned.

"Handsome, am I? Why Red, why didn't you tell me your affections for me?" Blaise said, making Ginny blush.

_Now we're getting somewhere_, Blaise thought.

"So? I only said that you were handsome, that's all. I said no such thing as affection towards you." Ginny said.

"Oh really? Then why run away, if you had no affection for me?." Blaise said.

"I was just helping 'Mione get away from Malfoy! Not from you!" Ginny said, but then realized what she just said, and glared at him.

"You tricked me!" Ginny said.

"That I did, my dear devil." Blaise said, smirking at her.

"Stop acting like that!"

"Like what?"

"Stop being so cunning!"

"Isn't that what a Slytherin supposed to be?"

"I don't care! Because if you keep it up, then you'll know that I lov-" Ginny closed her mouth before she was able to complete the sentence. Her eyes were huge at the moment, filled with fear.

But Blaise was able to know what she was going to say. While Ginny was still blushing, Blaise sneaked up on her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you, too Ginny." he said.

This made Ginny smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author: _Scarletta  
><em>****Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, then why isn't Hermione with Draco?  
><strong>AN: **Last chapter! I hope you guys liked the Halloween story surprise! Thanks for reading! My second story is now complete! Now just need to finish the first one! But most of all: **_HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**

* * *

><p>After Hermione and Draco were finished with their little snog, the pulled away. They both stared into each other's eyes, while they tried to get their breathes back. Draco smiled at her.<p>

"Hermione. Why? Why did you run away from me, yesterday?" Draco asked her, softly.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying to be brave. _Just like a Gryffindor, _Draco thought. Mentally smirking at her.

"I made a deal with a woman who sold my Dark Red Riding Hood costume, that I had to get out of the Ball before midnight. Or the costume will disappear, and I didn't want to appear with only my bra and knickers in front of you." Hermione told him.

"Why not? We could've used them quite nicely." he said, huskily. It made Hermione melt a bit in the knees. Making him smirk from her reaction.

"But besides that, why didn't you claim your locket?" he asked her.

Hermione looked down, "I-I thought you'd hate me if you found out who your run away Princess was. I mean, I'm just a know-it-all, always studying, correcting everyone, even if I'm just a _mudblood, _no one would accept me. Only just seeing me from _my blood_."

Draco felt guilty because of this. With him teasing and name-calling her, he made her feel this way. Even though they're both Head Girl and Boy, they had a truce and hardly talked to each other, except for usual civil greetings.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to hurt you. I'm sorry for calling you a mudblood. I'm sorry for acting very obnoxious to you. I didn't mean to and I've changed. Please understand, Hermione. I do care about you, ever since 3rd year when you broke my nose." Draco explained.

Hermione giggled when Draco said the last part, making him smile.

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "Yes Hermione, _I love you._"

Just as soon as he said that, Hermione's eyes went wide from 2 things.

1) Draco Malfoy confessed that he is in love with Hermione.

2) Amber-colored fairy dust was coming out from the floor and was circling around her feet.

Suddenly, the fairy dust started to go higher, sprinkling more dust around Hermione until her clothes were fully covered. When it all broke apart, Hermione was dressed in her Dark Red Riding Hood costume.

"Wha?" Hermione said, confused.

Then, she felt something crumbled in her hand. She held it up and saw a note. Hermione read it out loud, not noticing the others crowding her.

"_You are wearing your costume because there is a spell on it. When you find your true love at the ball and he says he loves you after, you'll be able to keep the costume. Hope you and your true love have a lovely life together._

_Sincerely,_

_Madam Nocista and Macy."_

After she was done reading it, her _still_ _violet_ eyes were met with the end of Draco's wand.

"_Finite Incantatem."_ Draco said, having his wand still pointing at her.

After a few seconds, Hermione lost her dirty curly blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Much better." Draco said softly.

Suddenly, Hermione jumped on Draco and hugged him.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, confused.

"_I love you, too, Draco_." Hermione said, with tears in her eyes.

Draco had his breath caught in his throat. He was surprised that she loved him as well.

"Wow, looks like they found their true love." Luna said.

"And we're true loves as well, right?" Harry asked, holding Luna's waist.

Luna blushed and looked down, making Harry chuckle.

"Gin, we're also true loves as well, right?" Blaise asked.

"Nope." Ginny answered.

Blaise frowned, "And why is that?"

Ginny, then, looked at him, "Because, you have to talk to my older brothers: Ron, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie."

Blaise paled, thinking on how he's going to survive them.

"Oh, and also my parents. Just remember, I'm the only girl in the family." Ginny included.

Blaise, immediately made a look begging her to make her family take it easy on him.

Ginny chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll talk to them first."

Blaise smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

…

Then next day, everyone were shocked to see Ginny, Blaise, Luna, and Harry come into the Great Hall together, with Ginny holding Blaise's hand, while Luna with Harry's.

Everyone calmed down, since they were thinking that it was another mixed couple like Pansy and Ron, but they didn't see the other one yet.

Draco was already seated at the Slytherin table, as Blaise came and sat next to him.

"So how's you and Hermione's plan to tell everyone you guys are now a couple?" Blaise asked him, quietly.

Draco just smirked and shook his head, "Just wait and see." Making the Italian Slytherin frown.

All of a sudden, Hermione burst into the Great Hall, making everyone look up. She just smiled and started walking… to the Slytherin table.

Everyone had their eyes set on her, wondering why she was going over to the Slytherin table.

She went over to where a smiling Draco Malfoy sat, went on his lap, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, love." Hermione said.

"Good morning, my sweet Gryffindoric _girlfriend_." Draco greeted her back.

Let's just say that the rest of the morning was with flabbergasted students who keep staring at Draco and Hermione. **The Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince dating~. Who knew?**

…

_**(Years later)**_

"Momma!" a little curly platinum blonde girl yelled.

Hermione suddenly came into the room, "Yes, Melissa?"

"I need help putting on my Halloween costume!" little 4 year-old Melissa told her mother.

"Here, let me help you, sweetheart." Hermione said, helping her daughter put her dress on.

"Thank you momma! Gonna go find Jason so he can take me trick-or-treating!" Melissa said, running off to find her 9 year-old older brother.

Draco came in and chuckled, "I've just seen my 2nd princess run away in all my life."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on his lips, "Yes, but the this princess will run away from you later on."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and whispered into her ear, "Not for a long time, love. Plus, your still here. Now and Forever."

Hermione felt at bliss, "Well then, why not show me how long I'll be here while our kids are trick-or-treating, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Hmmm, not a bad idea, Mrs. Malfoy. See you in bed tonight." Draco said.

Hermione smiled, her entire life was perfect! She had a wonderful husband, 2 sweet children, one dressed as Robin Hood. Their only daughter, also known as, _Draco's princess_, was dress in a child's version of her costume. _**Little Dark Red Riding Hood.**_


End file.
